


world enough and time

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner is an omega in heat. Jonny needs to get with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world enough and time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanndell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanndell/gifts).



> For the ever lovely @tanndell who indulged me on twitter when I was asking for hockey a/b/o prompts with "I've been jonesing for a fic where the omega is the dom in the relationship! Possibly with edging! Any pairing!" Not quite edging? But it started life as edging, in my head. 
> 
> Written spur of the moment, unbeta'd. I just needed a break from the pro!dom!Kaner novel, although er, not sure this really constitutes a BREAK, lol.

"Shut the fuck up and get on the bed," Patrick said, dropping his suit jacket on the floor and unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Um, wow, really?" Jonny said, not moving from where he stood by the window, dressed in boxers and a tshirt for sleep. "Now?"

Patrick shot him a look that he hoped communicated how little patience he had for fucking questions right now. "Yes, now," he unbuckled his belt. 

"How... how's it going?" Jonny said, finally getting with the program and losing the tshirt before climbing on the bed. 

"It's going fucking great," Patrick says, pulling off his socks, awkwardly, without sitting down. "We just lost a game and my heat just started and we're in San fucking Jose. Shit couldn't get better."

Jonny was still looking at him a little hesitantly, like he was waiting for Patrick to calm down and start acting the way he always did when his heats came on. Standing in the warmth of Jonny's hotel room wearing nothing but his underwear Patrick paused, taking a deep breath. 

"You want me to--" Jonny began but Patrick cut him off with a hand gesture that meant _stop_. Stay where you are. 

Patrick pulled down his underwear slowly. He hated when his heats started out of the blue like this, in a hotel lobby, in a city that wasn't his own. His ass was sticky, the fabric of his boxers was sticky, it was gross and he was totally going to take a shower as soon as he was done getting fucked by Jonny. 

Naked and hard, Patrick finally climbed on the bed, settling over Jonny hips. Jonny's own hard on pressed up against Patrick's butt cheeks. Jonny's hands were fisted in the sheets, his eyes suddenly wide and ravenous, his nostrils flaring with how hard he was trying to keep himself under control. 

Patrick slapped him, leaving a red mark on Jonny's cheek that was only going to get redder. Jonny blinked up at him, breathing a little more deeply. 

"You're not gonna come until I tell you to come," Patrick said, moving back and forth, rubbing himself against Jonny's dick. He couldn't help it, first night of a heat was the worst and his system was just getting started. But he and Jonny had been doing this long enough that it was easy between them. It didn't take much to remind Jonny what the play was tonight. 

Jonny nodded vigorously and Patrick smiled and leaned down to kiss him and Jonny's fingers dug into Patrick's back. They settled on his hips when Patrick grabbed Jonny's dick and lifted up so it was aligned with Patrick's hole. 

The head went in easily, on the first try, and Patrick couldn't hear himself groaning with pleasure because Jonny was groaning even louder, fingers digging into Patrick's skin, teeth digging into his lip. Patrick took it slow, pushed in Jonny's cock by the inch, didn't give into the intense, maddening desire to take it all in and feel it inside him already. They had days of this ahead of them and Patrick still remembered being young and stupid and spending the last day of his heat sobbing because he was too sore for cock and totally devastated without it. 

When Jonny's dick hit his prostate Patrick moaned, louder than anything he suspected the hotel walls could contain, and his hand dug into some part of Jonny that Patrick suspected was either his chest or his stomach, probably leaving marks despite Patrick's non-existent nails. 

"Fuck, let me--" Jonny said, bucking his hips but Patrick held him down with all his weight, squeezing Jonny's dick in the process, making Jonny arch his back and let out a shout. "Shut the fuck up," Patrick said, breathless, rode Jonny's dick until they were both moaning so loudly it was impossible to tell their sounds apart. Every hit of Jonny's dick against Patrick's prostate was an electric charge, pleasure radiating from his pelvis outwards, setting Patrick's skin on fire.

Patrick could come like this. It wouldn't be a "real" orgasm, not what the medical professionals classified as normative for omegas in heat, but he could use Jonny's dick to stimulate his own prostate enough that he'd ejaculate, and that would definitely take the edge off. And then he could shower and call room service for snacks and text Sharpy not to wait for him when he goes out with the guys. He held these thoughts loosely in his head, which was an amazing fucking achievement, as Jonny's cock drove into him, knocking the coherency out of him with every upstroke. If Jonny came, if they tied, they'd be dead to the world for at least 24 hours. Patrick wasn't a fucking teenager anymore. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Patrick whispered to himself, feeling his balls grow heavy. His dick was leaking as hard as his ass. He screwed his eyes shut to avoid looking at Jonny. He couldn't focus on his face, because watching Jonny work so hard for Patrick, sweaty and desperate for release, it would make this impossible. He knew Jonny wouldn't actually die he if he had to wait an extra fifteen minutes to knot Patrick, but Patrick still couldn't make him wait if he let himself get lost in Jonny's eyes.

When Patrick came it was out of nowhere, almost a surprise to himself. He went from focusing on riding Jonny's dick and feeling the pleasure ratchet up, echoing through his system, to feeling his dick spasm, come splashing on his belly. It was still so weird to be able to do this at all, in highschool Patrick was taught omegas in heat could only orgasm once they're knotted. The alpha's sperm necessary for the release of the right hormones or whatever. It had been an accident when he discovered this about his body, with Jonny. 

When Patrick stilled and opened his eyes Jonny's face was an open wound of betrayal and anguish. He was quiet, breathing heavily, like he was keeping all the sounds in. 

Patrick felt his heart break, even though he knew it was stupid, and the only reason he was even this sympathetic to Jonny's fucking inability to wait with his orgasms was because heats made omegas overly emotional and irrational. He leaned down to kiss Jonny, Jonny's dick still half buried in his ass. Jonny opened up to him willingly, like a puppy desperate for reassurance. Fuck, Partick hated the metaphors his brain came up with on heat hormones. 

"Stay here," Patrick said, softly, caressing Jonny's hair, before swinging a leg to get off Jonny and then off the bed. Jonny actually wailed after him, as Patrick grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom. 

"You're my good boy," Patrick shouted over the partially closed door, turning on the water. "Five minutes, seriously."

"Fucking _forever_ ," Jonny's voice shouted back. "You fucking asshole," loud enough to drown out the water. 

"I'll get you fries from room service," Patrick said, stepping into the tub. 

"I don't need your fucking fries," Jonny shouted, sullen. 

Patrick concentrated on washing off the sweat and come and lube juice. At least when they tied he'd get to feel like the only filth on his skin was Jonny's, nothing to do with buses and hotel clerks and fucking San Jose.


End file.
